yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts Club
Martial Arts is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance The room is located on the second floor in the north wing. The room has dark grey-green walls and a light brown floor. In the middle of the room is a large grey-green mat, and two smaller mats are at the front of the room. Three long lights hang from the ceiling. The walls are decorated with multiple posters of a mountain. Potted ferns are located at the far left and near left corner. Windows are located at the back of the room. A changing room that the player can use to change into their martial arts untifrom is located between the two smaller mats. Joining the club To join the club, the player will first have to talk to Budo Masuta. They then have to select the option on the Interaction Wheel labeled "Join". It is unknown what happens next as this is uninplemented. Afterwards, the player can don a sparring outfit and train with the club members as well. Fbdssb.jpg|Asking to join Bgsdsgbf.jpg|The benefits Hdgrndf.jpg|Finally a member CHangingSparringCLothes.jpg|Yandere-chan's new outfit JoiningBudo.jpg|Joining Club Usage After every school day, members of this club will change into their martial arts uniforms and spar. Master Budo Masuta typically watches two students spar at a time. Students that aren't fighting kneel on the tiny mats. In the future, there will be a martial arts style mini-game in this club, similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Souls Dark Souls]. The protagonist will be permanently locked onto a target and her movement is always relative to her target. She has a stamina bar and is able to use a light or heavy attack. She is also able to block and roll to dodge attacks.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659837300398907392 A katana may be able to be found in this room in the future. It may be non-suspicious when held in the area. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667541705495724032 Members *Budo Masuta - The founder and president *Mina Rai - Journeyman-level disciple *Sho Kunin - Journeyman-level disciple *Shi Ta - Apprentice-level disciple *Juku Ren - Apprentice-level disciple *Hayato Haruki - Incapable of self-defense Every member wears a white headband with Japanese symbols. Trivia *Haruto Yuto and Yui Rio used to belong in this club before the November 15, 2015 Update. *There was a glitch that all MA students were in the Light Music Club in the December 1st, 2015 Build *In the future, sparring students will wear a martial arts outfit. This was originally planned, but YandereDev did not have enough time to implement this so it's getting implemented in the next build.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666036371694292992 As of now, the students will spar in their school uniforms. *All members of this club have the Heroic personality trait and are capable of self-defense, with the exception of Hayato Haruki, who is a Teacher's Pet and cannot fight back. Each member has a varying degree of strength. *The club was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *Although he is a member, Hayato Haruki will not attend this club under normal circumstances. Gallery PracticingMartialArts.jpg|Practicing InsideMartialArtsRoom.png|The first appearance of the club room MartialArtaBackRoom.png|Back of the room MartialARtsClubDoor.png|Door to the club Category:Places Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Martial Arts (Club)